


Night Terrors

by StarvingLunatic



Series: Pariah [5]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baking, Drama, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Nightmares, Novelette, Poisoning, Sexual Humor, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Pariah universe. When Kim makes cupcakes, it brings the crew the worse nightmares when they go to bed. What could possibly frighten this crew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cause: Killer Cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters…except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu of course.
> 
> A/N: this story is just an excuse to screw with these characters and show some of the things lurking in the depths of their minds that scare the hell out of them. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This story goes out to [Laura25](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/416047/Laura25), who kinda gave me this idea by wondering if I could AU an AU. She also had the same strange thought as I did, but it comes further along in the story.

Night terrors 

1: The Cause: Killer Cupcakes

The ringing of what should have been an innocent cooking timer should not have sounded so much like a death toll, but it did. It seemed more somber than a funeral. The group felt like they should wait for a murder of crows to gather. The birds would feast upon their shivering, choking carcasses and then ultimately die the same deaths they did because surely the bell signaled something _that_ deadly.

“Come on, blondie, think of a way out of this,” Shego urged Trin in a whisper of a voice. The pale woman sounded rather desperate and looked the part, too. Her emerald eyes pled with some solution that was not forthcoming.

“There is no way out of this short of killing ourselves,” Trin answered in a low voice and she meant that. There was no way around what they had to go through. But, killing themselves was sounding better and better. Tatsu pulled Trin closer, either for protect or to protect Trin, but nothing could protect them.

“We might as well kill ourselves if we go through this,” Shin groaned and he dropped his head to the wooden coffee table that they were gathered around.

“Wait, would this count as suicide if we knowingly do it?” Shego wondered aloud. No one had a response and they just all silently sulked while pondering why between the lot of them, all admitted psycho or sociopaths, had any cyanide pills on them.

They all sat in the living room of Kim and Shego’s apartment and they were all certain that they were going to die in about five minutes or less if fate was truly against them. How did they all get into such a mess, they wondered. They were not sure how they got into it and they certainly did not know how they were going to get out of it.

“There has to be another way,” Shego insisted. She did not think that the irksome blonde was thinking hard enough. She was supposed to be a genius, after all. A genius should have been able to get them out of their current mess.

“There isn’t. We just have to accept that,” Trin replied.

“You’re not thinking hard enough,” the moss-hued female argued.

“Well, what’s your brilliant save-our-pathetic-souls plan? I’m not the only strategist sitting here,” the blonde countered. She had thought the situation out backwards and forwards. She had assessed it from every direction possible in the 3D realm that they occupied. They were dead and that was that.

“You’re the one that thinks of the damn plans. Do it now,” Shego commanded the aqua-eyed female. Yes, she could think of plans, too, and so could Shin, but Trin was there, so they should not have to.

“Yes, because we all know ordering me around makes me think much faster,” Trin commented sarcastically.

“You’re mighty quiet,” Shin said to Tatsu. “Do you have some secret plan for living through this and if so, tell me now,” he ordered the mechanic, who was just silently leaning against Trin.

Tatsu glanced at the half-Japanese fellow, but she did not say anything. Yeah, her secret plan was not do what they were going to do. She was not going to accept fate. She was not going to eat those cupcakes when they were done.

“Are you guys ready?” Kim called to them in a happy chirp.

They could smell the scent of their demise. It smelled like burnt strawberries. For some odd reason, this seemed appropriate.

“That’s got to be a trick question,” Shin practically cried.

Kim entered the living room with a pan full of pink frosted cupcakes and placed them on the coffee table. She had just made them herself and she thought that they came out just fantastic. The others looked at the cupcakes and gulped. They were the ones who would have to taste those baked goods…well, they hoped that they were good. Well, at least they looked like cupcakes for once.

“So…” Kim said with a huge grin as she clapped her hands together. She rubbed her palms against each other. She waited for someone to try one, looking between everyone.

“Go ahead, Shego,” Trin said while nudging the former thief.

“Hey, they’re pink. That’s all you,” Shego replied, motioning to the treats.

“You’re the girlfriend,” the blonde argued, glaring at the older warrior.

“You’re the sister,” Shego retorted with a glare all her own.

“Well?” Kim said anxiously, fidgeting next to them.

They all looked at her and saw that she was wearing an unbelievable hopeful and adorable expression. Her olive eyes were big and full of eagerness. They had to try the cupcakes just because of the expression on her face. They all looked at each other and gulped again. Three of them then reached for a cupcake. Tatsu was the only one that did not pick up one of the frosted treats.

Trin nudged her lover with her elbow. Tatsu snorted and then glanced up at Kim, who was still looking utterly precious from the hope that they liked her baked goods. The mechanic sighed and slowly grabbed for a cupcake. She wondered if she could use the excuse of being allergic to chocolate to avoid committing suicide with the rest of the group. She doubted it would work considering just last week she almost ate an entire chocolate cake on her own and they all knew that, especially since Shin pitched a fit about it. It was not her fault they all knew the best bakery in town.

The group of four looked up at the baker and then turned their attention back to the cupcakes. Well, what were the odds of the treats really killing them? Higher than they would like to believe, they knew. In fact, if they were placing bets, they would bet that they were going to die. Well, they had to resign themselves to fate. Kim was too hopeful for them to disappoint.

Everyone bit into their cupcake while silently saying a prayer in their heads. They all held in cringes as the taste of the food hit their tongues. They all chewed and swallowed anyway. They then forced out smiles for Kim, which made her very happy. She grinned and grabbed a cupcake for herself. They all ate the baked goods; Kim was the only one that did not have to force the food down. Shego wondered why it was that bad cooking seemed to taste good to the cook.

The four tasters sat there as the cupcakes hit their stomachs. They all glanced at each other just to know that everyone was in the same amount of pain; seeing the others aching made it less painful. They all then waited because no one wanted to be the first one to run to the bathroom to throw up.

“So, what did you guys think?” Kim asked while latching onto Shego’s arm and smiling so much that they could not rain on her parade.

“Well…I’ve never tasted anything like it,” Tatsu muttered, forcing her expression to remain as neutral as ever.

“You and me both,” Shego agreed with that and then she flashed her girlfriend a smile to show that she meant that in a good way.

“Sis?” Kim turned to the blonde.

“You’re certainly improving,” Trin replied. It was the truth at least. Of course, this would not save their digestive tracks right now.

“Yeah, I can still see and everything,” Shin remarked and Trin slapped him in the face. “Ow! I meant that as a compliment!” he hollered.

“And I meant that to hurt,” the blonde female replied.

“Well, mission accomplished. Damn, it’s going to be red and everything,” he complained while holding his cheek. “But, you know what, proves my point. I haven’t lost sensation in my face and I can still see!”

Trin slapped him again. “And you can still get slapped. Amazing.”

“Fucking harpy,” he grumbled.

“I’m glad you all liked them. Maybe we should finish them off,” Kim said since there were still six cupcakes left. The others balked at the suggestion and turned to Trin, praying that she had an excuse. Trin was an expert in sparing Kim’s feelings, after all.

“You know I can’t eat too much chocolate in a certain amount of time and it’s not really healthy anyway,” the blonde said. “We shouldn’t spoil our appetites for dinner, either.”

Kim accepted that and put the cupcakes away in the refrigerator. Dinner turned out to be a simple delivered pizza because Trin couldn’t fathom standing up as her stomach twisted in on itself. The others understood, doubting they would have been able to hold down a real meal anyway. The pizza was barely touched, except for Kim.

A little while later, Trin, Shin, and Tatsu left the apartment since it was getting late. They hoped that the cupcakes did not come back to haunt them since all they could do was grin and bear the fact that they wanted to throw up or at least take something to get their intestines to not drop out. They had to remember to keep Kim away stove, especially if they had to eat whatever she was making.

They all retired to bed that night, four of them hoping that they could forget about the cupcakes, not just the ones they ate, but the ones they left waiting. They wondered how Kim could just eat the cupcake and not notice that it was probably a form of poison. Really, for a girl that could do anything, she needed to leave the cooking to just about everyone else on the planet.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: what lurks in depths of the mind of Shin?


	2. First victim: Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters… except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu.

2: First victim: Curiosity

Shin yawned as he approached his bed, getting ready for a good night’s sleep. He was dressed in his pajamas of just some light blue cotton pants and a matching sleeveless t-shirt. He was about to jump into bed when his stomach started rumbling. He groaned and held his abdomen.

“Damn those cupcakes,” he complained in a low voice.

He knew eating Kim’s cooking, baking, or just anything to do with the kitchen was near suicide. Hell, he barely trusted her to make lemonade. If only she did not look so freaking cute and hopeful when she made things, but she did and it made him feel obligated to eat. Not to mention, his evil twin would crack his skull if he did not eat whatever it was Kim was presenting them with. His stomach clenched again.

“I know, I know, stomach. But, it was you or my skull and one day I might need my brain to function properly,” he whimpered.

He rubbed his stomach and even dared think to go wake the harpy to rub his stomach for him just because she was the one that made him eat the cupcake. Okay, she had not really _made_ him do anything considering he would not have been able to say “no” to Kim when she asked them to try her baking, even if he had been joking. She was just too damn adorable.

“Those eyes, man,” he complained, gritting his teeth and trying to will his stomach to behavior. He had taken something before going into his room, but it did not seem to be doing anything.

Shin eased into bed once his stomach settled down a bit. He lay on his back and pulled his black blanket up to his chin. He was out in no time, despite the fact that he was sure he had been poisoned. With luck, he would get to see the morning.

-?-?-?-?-

 _Why does she always have to wear those house clothes_ , he wondered. There were tiny shorts that revealed the bottom of her round, tempting ass. Then, the pink camisole with thin straps that barely stayed on her shoulders and showed her ample bosom to anyone that was around to see. He was the only one that was around to see and she more than likely was dressed that way because she did not know that he was looking. He was not supposed to be looking.

He always wondered if maybe, just maybe, he was the way he was because he would never be able to have the one thing that he wanted. The one thing being what was spread out on their couch as if she was poured into those clothes like fresh milk. She was so certain of herself and she was certain that not only was she a lesbian, but in love with a brooding mechanic, who did not entirely deserve her. She was the perfect woman that was always right in front of his face, but out of his reach.

Was he jealous that she belonged to a high school dropout now? A dropout that got to have her in every freaky way that came to mind, but she probably did not know how to cherish her as she should be? Maybe that was why he did not really like Tatsu.

He was not sure why, but he just could not understand why the shrew loved Tatsu as much as she did. She was nowhere near the harpy’s intellectual equal. She could not offer up any sort of conversation about anything that mattered to the irksome blonde. Hell, she did not even try to offer up conversation. What good was she? He could not figure it out. Was he not a better companion for the shrew compared to Tatsu?

That last question had often been on his mind when the couple had first come together. He always figured the question entered his mind because he looked at Trin as his and his alone, even if she was not a sexual partner. She was still his evil twin. They were joined at the hip. They were supposed to be a duo together forever, but then she had to go and bring Tatsu into the mix. But, what if that was not really the reason he did not like Tatsu? What if it was because he wanted her perfect woman in the same way that she got to have that flawless creature?

The question of him wanting the shrew was troubling. If he really did want her, it would mean that his whole life was a lie. But, who would not want such a lovely creature? Her long, slender legs stretched out like beams from the moon. Her creamy skin always seemed to beg for attention from someone that could savor and appreciate the taste of her. Her supple lips that he could still remember touching his own as if he had been kissed by the heavens themselves, they still called to him like a voice in darkness. Did he want that all like any other sane being would? Could he have that all? He was about to find out, even if it might cost him his life.

Shin marched over to their sofa where Trin rested, reading a book. He leaned down and gently plucked her glasses off of her face. She turned her attention to him and looked at him with those lovely blue eyes of hers that most people on the planet swore were the eyes of the devil.

Maybe she would have been an angel if the world had treated her better, he considered as he reached down a hand to caress her soft cheek. She had the face of an angel, the feel of an angel. She could have been his angel.

“You want something, Shin?” Trin asked.

“You,” he answered as if he just realized it.

Before she could ask the question, which was going to be “me?” he leaned down and kissed her. His fear was that she was going to slap him… and that was if he was lucky. After all, he was kissing a woman that had no problem pulling knives on him and beating him until he was unconscious, concussion be damned. But, she did not hit him and the best thing was that she did not pull away from him.

Shin almost smiled against those soft, divine lips. In fact, for a moment, he was close to hysterical laughter. Touching her lips had to be like touching a warm cloud. No other person’s lips felt like hers. It was like the very definition of beautiful.

Shin debated with saying something or not. What if he opened his mouth and she came to her senses? He needed to give her a chance, though. He needed to give her every chance there was to back out of the situation.

“Can you put the book down?” he requested in a soft tone. He wanted to sound to avoid setting her off. She was mercurial at the best of times, after all.

“I suppose,” she answered with a bit of a smile as she eased the book down onto the closest end table. He put her glasses down on the book.

“Good,” he whispered and then he leaned in for another kiss.

Trin returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reached out to touch some part of her gorgeous body, which he already knew in vague detail. He wanted to know more, though. He wanted to know what Tatsu knew and then he wanted to go beyond that. He should know Trin best of all, every bit of her, physically, mentally, and spiritually.

He started out slowly, just inching up the covering that she wore. He caressed her sides and her flat tummy. He was not surprised to find that she did not have any abs to speak of; she did not have any the last time that he caressed her stomach so many years ago. Too many years ago in his opinion. He would make the most of it now and then never let her go again.

He broke the delicious kiss that they were engaged in to remove her camisole. She practically splashed out of the cloth and he watched the whole thing occur as if it totally fascination. Pink buds sat at the center and went taut right before his eyes. It was like nothing that he had ever seen before and he had to touch what he just released.

The chocolate-eyed male went in for another kiss while quietly noting that she was just as good at kissing as he remembered. His hands moved on their own accord to touch her freshly exposed skin. She felt like silk.

“You’re so soft,” he whispered in sheer awe.

“I know,” she seemed to brag. He expected that of her.

Trin removed his shirt while their kiss was broken. As the cloth fell to the floor, he thought about how her soft body would be feel pressed against his muscular form. He twitched at the thought.

He moved his mouth from hers to see if the rest of her was so scrumptious. As he tasted her neck, he thought about how he was coming as close as he had been to actually being with Trin. The last time, he had stopped before he could truly be with her. He had chalked it up to being gay, not feeling aroused when she was almost bear before him, but maybe he had just been scared back then to be with the perfect woman. Well, he was not going to be scared anymore if she was willing to go all the way with him. And she certainly seemed willing.

“You’re magnificent,” he whispered to her.

“So are you,” she replied in the same tone.

Her words went right through him and settled in his chest, fortifying him. Shin worked his way up onto the sofa, causing Trin to lie down on her back. His mouth never left her body as they moved to recline on the couch. His lips moved further down with the intent to suckle her as if it was the last thing that he would ever do. She began moaning, loudly, just as he knew that she always did. He felt proud of himself that he could make her react like Tatsu did.

“More,” Trin requested in a breath.

“You don’t even have to ask,” Shin boasted before wrapping his lips around the plump, pink gem at the center of her creamy breast.

He feasted on her, pulling delightful little sounds of pleasure from her. He wanted more, so he moved to relieve her of her shorts. His eyes drifted down as he revealed the rest of her. He could hardly believe his eyes.

She arched into his touch, practically begging him for more. He believed he would oblige. He would finally make her his. He would claim her as his perfect woman and all would be right in the world.

“You’re a little overdressed,” Trin commented with a taunting smirk.

He was in agreement since he was the only in clothes now. He went to take off his own shorts, twitching again as the cloth rubbed up against him, eager to be freed. He would finally do what he was almost certain that he always wanted to do, what he was destined to do. He would have Trin all to himself. She would be his again and they could go on like they always did. He leaned down and pressed forward. Trin called out in ecstasy.

-8-8-8-8-

Shin shot up in his bed, breathing as if he had just run the mile in under a minute. His heart pounded in his chest, like he feared for his life. He was sweating bullets, as if he had had the worst nightmare possible and, really to him, he had. He had dreamed that he had screwed Trin.

“What the hell?” he gasped.

He got up from bed and went to the bathroom, where he washed his face. He stared at himself in the mirror and glared. _What the hell was that?_ He had never looked at Trin sexually before. Even that one time back in junior high when they had tried to experiment, he could not get himself to think of her sexually. He had never thought of any woman sexually. He was gay and that was that, just like she was.

Well, he was pretty sure he was gay. He sometimes wondered if he had just told himself that because he did not think he would be able to get Trin. He knew that back in junior high when they tried that one time, she was not interested in him much, even though they shared one hell of a good kiss. Not to mention, a bit more, but they had never made it all the way.

“But, I wasn’t interested either. I am gay,” he swore to himself.

He stepped out of the bathroom and was about to go back to his own room, but he took a little detour. He went to Trin’s room and cracked the door just enough to give him a good look inside. Trin was curled up against Tatsu and they were both sleeping. He stared at them for a while.

Trin was his evil twin. When he looked at her, no matter what she wore, he just never saw someone he would want to have sex with. He saw someone that he loved dearly, yes, but she did not arouse him in any way. She never had and he supposed that he just forgot that for a moment. It was not that he could not have her, but that he did not want her like that.

He then turned his attention to Tatsu for a second. All right, he still had some moments where he did not like her and sure he did not understand how she and Trin stayed together, but they loved each other. Sure, she was a high school dropout, but that did not say much. She was not an idiot or anything, he acknowledged that. And even though she had stolen Trin, (yes, he still looked at it that way) he would not want the blonde in the way she Tatsu had her.

So, he supposed he was all right now that he had sorted that all out. He did not want Trin as a sexual partner. He liked what he was and what he did because he knew that was right for him. He was gay and she was a lesbian, just like it had always been and just like it would always be. She was probably going to be with Tatsu for the rest of her life, but as long as she kept being there for him the way that she was, that was good for him. It was quite a bit to have Trin as he had her, which was why it was good enough.

Shin quietly closed the door to the room and went back to his bed. He was about to lie back down, but first his stomach felt like acting up again. He groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He silently cursed those cupcakes, knowing that the so-called treats were what was causing him such pain.

“Damn it, I hope Kim stops trying to bake unless under heavy supervision,” Shin muttered as his belly finally started to calm down. He crawled back into bed and slowly fell back to sleep.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: what thoughts haunt Tatsu?


	3. Second victim: The past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters… except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu.

3: Second victim: The past

(Around the time that Shin retired to bed)

Tatsu yawned as she walked over to her side of Trin’s bed. She pulled back the dark pink comforter and settled her head on pink pillow. She then groaned because a pain shot through her stomach.

“Baby, you okay?” Trin asked as she joined the mechanic in the bed and saw her lover’s face of agony.

“Fine,” Tatsu lied through gritted teeth as she put her hands on her stomach. It felt like a rabid dog was tearing at her insides. She had taken something earlier, which helped settle her stomach, but it must have worn off.

“What’s wrong?” the blonde inquired in a low, understanding tone while leaning over her girlfriend.

“My stomach. I think your sister poisoned us,” Tatsu replied with a groan.

“Probably, but it wasn’t done on purpose,” Trin stated and she put her hand on her lover’s stomach. She began to massage her beloved’s troubled tummy while Tatsu moved her hands and just let the blonde do what she was doing.

“Still,” Tatsu complained with a frown. She moved closer to her blonde bombshell.

“I know, but she didn’t mean to do it. She just wants to learn how to bake for some reason.” Leaning down, Trin placed a soft kiss to Tatsu’s forehead with the hope of bringing her some comfort.

“You should teach her before she kills us.”

“She wants to do it on her own and I have to respect that. You should know that. Just try to go to sleep,” Trin said and she leaned down to kiss the ailing mechanic properly. Tatsu returned the gentle, innocent kiss to her lips.

Tatsu nodded and decided to do just that. Trin’s touch was comforting and soothing, so it made her fall sleep as quickly and easily as possible, even though Tatsu was certain that she had been poisoned. She held Trin’s hand to her stomach, even as she fell into a dream world.

-?-?-?-?-

 _He’s such an asshole_ , Tatsu thought. But, he was an athletic asshole. He was built like a swimmer, which he happened to be doing at the moment. It was just the two of them by a pool and he was doing laps while she was resting in a lounge chair, watching him. She watched him like she was a shark and he was a wounded fish. And he seemed rather oblivious to it all, probably because he never considered that she looked at him like that.

She had heard things about him from the streets racers whose cars she usually worked when she took the time out of her life to listen to them as they went on about things. Some of the things that she recollected them saying did not seem to fit. They claimed he was gentle when requested to be such, even though nothing about him confirmed that. From the way he acted, she was not sure “gentle” was in his vocabulary.

There was talk that he liked facing lovers to ease any nervousness that they might have, especially since most of the racers had never done anything like him before. She had no idea that he could be considerate toward someone else since he seemed to think that the world revolved around him, which she supposed she blamed on her blonde bombshell since Trin babied him when she was not looking to beat his head in.

But, she digressed. She did not care about him being gentle or easing any anxious feeling. She was not feeling very nervous about things, but she was on the verge of feeling guilt and she doubted there was any way for him to ease that away. She was looking at him, her lover’s evil twin, like he was the best looking male creature that she had ever seen. Maybe it was just that she missed men.

She was fairly certain she did not want a relationship from the muscular young man in the pool. She got everything she needed from a relationship from her blonde bombshell. He could not offer her anything that Trin did not already supply. Well, except for maybe one thing.

 _Am I really looking to do such a thing? Could I do such a thing?_ It could cost her the most meaningful relationship she had ever had in her life and even if she got away with it, she doubted she would ever be the same. After all, she did not particularly like him.

Yes, she understood why he had issues with her and she respected that. She thought it was nice that sometimes he tried to get along with her. She was even willing to bet that if something happened to her, he would be there to help. Hell, if he needed her help, she probably would help him. But, still, they had not gotten off on the right foot and it was taking a lot of time for her to get to the point where she might like him. The same was true of him.

Nevertheless, she knew she did not have to like him to do what was on her mind. She just wondered if she would be able to live with herself because she would be cheating on her blonde bombshell. Not only was she thinking about cheating on Trin, but she was considering it with Trin’s evil twin just because he had a damn nice body and he was, well, a he.

Did she really miss men so much so that she was considering doing such a thing with _him_? She supposed so because her eyes never left him as he continued swimming. Then, he hopped out of the pool and gave her a better look at the impressive body that he had a bad habit of hiding under really bad clothes, or if Trin got hold of him, really good clothes.

His tanned body gleamed because of the water and the way the sunshine hit him. He pushed his hair out of his face. The movement of his arms gave her a good look at his perfect chest. He had muscular cuts all over his torso. His pecs were fantastic and his abs were memorizing. He had the body of a statue, like a work of art, and she could see how he managed to pick up so many guys. He probably just flashed them his chest and they probably just leaped into bed with him with grins on their faces. She could not find fault in them if that was the case.

“You’re looking at me mighty hard, serpent,” he teased her. “You look like you want to do something to me.”

“Maybe I do,” she replied with a smirk to give him an idea of what was on her mind.

He seemed to get what she implied if the smirk that appeared on his face meant anything. He had undoubtedly seen such looks before from both sexes. “How do you know I want you to do something to me?” he asked, still seeming to be teasing.

“Because I know you like to have fun,” she answered quite seriously.

“Well, you got me there,” he conceded as he grabbed his towel and began drying off.

“And you’re the curious sort.”

Chuckling, he shrugged. “Can’t call you a liar on that either.”

“So,” she said.

“So?” he asked as if he did not know what she was talking about.

“Let’s have some fun and you could stop being curious about something.”

“How do you know I won’t tell on you?” he inquired with a taunting smile.

“Because you like having little secrets, too,” she replied calmly.

“You think you know me so well?” he asked.

“I think I know you want to see what the hype is all about with women,” she answered and he laughed a little bit.

She knew he was curious and she was aware of that because sometimes Trin expressed that she was curious. The evil twins thought alike in so many ways. Neither of them knew what it was like to be on the other side. The difference being, she knew Trin would never act on her curiosity, not so adventurous when left to her own devices. But, Shin. Well, he was a horse of a different color.

Sometimes he was caught eying women like he would eye unknown chemicals, curiously and studiously. He just wanted to understand the appeal and nature of the creature. She could give him that.

“Well, maybe I am just a tiny bit curious,” he admitted with an amused smile.

“I figured as much. So…” she said.

He stared at her for a moment before dropping his towel and stalking over to her. He joined her in the lounge chair, looming over her. He seemed to consider things for a moment, but she leaned up to kiss him and stop any thinking that he might be doing. She did not need him to think about anything. He kissed her back.

It was nothing like kissing Trin, she noted. There was no spark to it. There was no connection to it, no affection, nothing that made her want to linger forever. It was just lustful and demanding. It was base, nothing like the sweet embraces that she shared with her beloved, but that did not stop her. She had not expected it to be like when she was with Trin anyway.

She reached up to feel the strong body above her. She felt his back and found it to be just as muscular as his chest. She ran her palms over as much of him as she could possibly touch. He felt so good and masculine. Maybe she did miss that feel.

She noticed he began to touch her, however shyly he was doing it. He was in foreign territory, after all. The touches were light and brief, like he did not know where to start or finish. His usual bravado seemed to fail him at the moment.

She leaned into his touch to let him know that he was doing fine. He understood the meaning and continued on, moving his hand to her bikini top and kneading the flesh that it housed.

His hands were bigger than Trin’s, something in her mind noted, but they were not as tender. She did not care about tender at the moment. She just wanted the lust. Dirty, nasty, filthy, hard lust. So, she grabbed his hand and forced him to touch her harder, more forceful than her blonde bombshell would ever consider.

“What are you doing?” he asked. It seemed he did not enjoy being made to do something. She expected as much from a guy that liked everything to go the way he wanted it to.

“Taking control,” she answered.

“That’s not fun,” he replied with a small frown.

“For me, it is.”

He frowned even more now and then she forced him to sit up. She crawled out from underneath him and stood up. He looked at her, maybe he thought the fun was over. She turned back to him and pushed him back, so that he was lying in the chair now. She smirked at him like a demon.

“This isn’t fun,” he complained.

“It is for me,” she replied as she crawled on top of him. She straddled his narrow waist.

“Well, what about me?” he whined slightly.

“What about you?” she asked as she leaned down for a rough kiss.

He seemed to be caught by surprise, but he recovered. She untied the straps of her top, but he pulled it away. He only touched her with his hands again and did not make any comments that she used to hear when she had boyfriends. He did not say anything about her being soft, or the perfect size, or sometimes hurtful things, like she was too small or something like that. He probably did not know to say anything and she did not mind that. She did not need to hear anything from him and she did not like to hear things from most guys anyway.

Instead, he silently kneaded her breasts, sending small jolts to lower parts of her. It was far from the expert care she was used to from Trin, but it was enough to keep her aroused. Or perhaps just the idea of being with a man was enough to keep her aroused. Either way, her body was on edge.

She rocked her hips against him, needing some friction. She purred as pleasure passed through her and he swallowed the sound down. The next noise, a deep moan, came from him as she moved against him again. He seemed to like the action if the rise in his pants meant anything.

She broke the kiss to remove his swim trucks, needing him out right now. As she did so, she wondered if she was seriously going to go through with this. Was she willing to chance that he would not tell her beloved? Was she willing to believe that her highly intelligent blonde bombshell would not figure it out? Was she willing to risk everything that had meaning to her just for a bit of fun? Maybe she was as stupid as the rest of the world assumed.

She was about to show him what he was missing out on it, despite all of those thoughts clouding her mind. She flung his shorts somewhere behind her and then removed the bottom half of her swimsuit. She returned to her seat on top of him and proceeded to probably ruin her life. Still, she moaned loudly as he slid in. He gasped, his mouth forming an “o” as if he could not believe it and she was right with him on that thought.

-8-8-8-8-

Tatsu’s eyes shot open and she looked around in a panic to see where the hell she was. She calmed down when she saw Trin was sleeping next to her and she felt the small, soft hand still pressed against her unsettled stomach. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that she was next to her beloved.

“Must’ve been a nightmare,” the mechanic concluded, wiping sweat from her brow. She tried to calm her breathing down, not wanting to disturb Trin, but it was so hard. Terror flooded her system.

 _Of course it was a nightmare_ , her brain told her. First off, she would never even consider sleeping with Shin for any reason, especially just because he was a guy. Sure, she still looked at men and thought about things, but there was no way in hell she would ever touch Shin. She would never touch any man because she was with Trin and she would never jeopardize what she had with Trin for any reason, but especially not to sleep with Shin.

The very thought of Shin touching her intimately made her want to throw up; maybe that notion had a little help from the poisonous cupcake she had eaten earlier. Either way, she felt sick. She eased out of bed and went to the bathroom. She washed her face with some very cold water and stared at herself in the mirror for a very long time.

“Brain, what was that dream?” she asked quite seriously. She had heard somewhere that dreams could be subconscious desires or something like that.

It was like she truly wondered if she would ever sleep with a guy just because he was a guy. She refused to believe she would. A moment of fun that would cost her a lifetime of love and happiness? Fuck, she was not that stupid, she promised herself. She was definitely not that stupid.

“I will never lose that woman and I will never hurt her,” she promised herself aloud, if only to make it all the more real.

She made her way out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom after she was certain that she was not going to be sick. She eased back into the bed and settled back onto her pillow. She pulled Trin back to her and put the blonde’s hand back on her abdomen; it was just really comforting. She looked down at her lover.

No, she definitely would never cheat on this woman, Tatsu told herself. She might look at guys, but the only person that she would ever sleep with again was Trin. She loved the blonde and the blonde loved her in return and she would cherish that well after the day that she died. Nothing would take her away from the caring blonde, especially not a certain anatomical feature. To hell with that.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: what eats away at Trin’s mind?


	4. Third victim: Command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters…except Trin, Shin, and Tatsu.
> 
> This chapter goes out to [Laura25](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/416047/Laura25) because she had the same odd thought as me. I wonder anyone else had this thought.

4: Third victim: Command

(Around the time Tatsu fell asleep)

Trin busied herself rubbing her lover’s upset stomach. She also experienced a little stomach trouble herself, but she had expected that. She knew Kim’s baking was always an adventure, but she had to admit that the girl was getting better. In the past, Kim making cupcakes on her own would have almost certainly sent them all to the hospital. So, since they were all able to sleep in their own beds that night, she chalked it up as a victory.

Of course, the fact that she had prepared for it helped. She made sure there was stomach medicine on hand and they all took it before bed. She was certain Shego had even tricked Kim into taking some, even though Kim seemed immune to her own creations.

She continued to caress her baby’s tight abdomen while looking down at Tatsu. The mechanic appeared to be having a rather bothered sleep. Her face was tense and she grimaced every few seconds. Trin was willing to bet the bad sleep was caused by the cupcakes, so she just kept massaging Tatsu’s stomach for her. She hoped it brought some comfort to her beloved.

She paused for a moment to stop and hold her own belly as it rumbled in protest. She could not believe even the medicine was having a hard time fighting off the wrath of the cupcakes. She bit back the pain and decided that it was about time for her to try to go to sleep. If her stomach continued to feel as if it was being sent through a shredder, then she would rather sleep through it. She settled down into her fluffy pillow, kept her hand on Tatsu’s belly, and closed her eyes.

-?-?-?-?-

 _I can’t stand her!_ No, even that was an understatement. She utterly loathed the woman in front of her. It was something that she was so sure of. It was not a hatred that she was used to. It certainly was not the same hatred she felt for people like the Rockwaller bitches or almost the entire town of Middleton. It was almost like a playful hatred, not that she could understand how hatred could be playful. There could be teasing and taunting, yes, which there was, but there was supposed to be something more in hatred and that something was missing.

She crouched down into a fighting stance as she stared into those obnoxious, cocky emerald eyes. The look helped fuel the abhorrence that bubbled in her. She definitely hated this woman, but it just did not seem like the proper sort of hatred.

She had thought on it for a long time. Perhaps it was more of a sibling rivalry type of hatred, she considered. She had never had such a thing before and was not too sure how it was supposed to feel. After all, she was the eldest and she adored all of her siblings as much as person could love her brothers and sister. She never felt like she was in competition with any of them and always pushed them to do their best, even if they happened to do something better than she did. She So, perhaps, this irksome woman provided her with a sibling she could compete with. After all, she was not obligated to even like this woman, so she did not need to love her.

So, maybe it was some strange sort of sibling rivalry. After all, she was the younger one and it seemed like anything that she could do in certain areas this woman could do them as well. She was somewhat like a female version of Shin, minus the desire to kill herself in a chemical based accident. But, she was different from Shin, too, because she was just had a different kind of personality.

“Are you going to move or should I take you out right now?” the annoyance of a woman inquired.

“Shego, I don’t know why you think so highly of yourself when we both know I’m going to beat your ass as usual,” Trin replied.

Shego only smirked. She was so arrogant and sure of herself that it always secretly pissed Trin off. The blonde hid her bothered feelings well enough and tried her best to just return the feeling. She knew she succeeded because Shego always had something to say to her. She supposed they paid each other a lot of attention, but it was always negative attention. So, that meant they hated each other… right?

“Let’s get this over with. I’ve got better things to do with my time than beat your narrow ass, even though it is strangely fun,” Shego remarked with a smirk.

“Keep on paying attention to my ass and it’s going to make me suspect something,” Trin shot back, wanting to wipe that smirk off of her pasty green face.

“Suspect all you want. You’re not that cute,” the former thief woman retorted. Her smirk remained intact.

Trin only scoffed a bit as she stood stronger in her stance. She rubbed her heels into the dirt. They were facing off in a forest clearing. The blonde had come out in a blush pink tank top that hugged her torso and powder blue yoga pants. She did not have on her glasses, which was typical when she sparred, especially with Shego since the former thief seemed to enjoy hitting her in the face.

Shego was out in a black sports’ bra and black sweat shorts that barely covered her ass, as she usually did when they sparred. She showed off her body, but it was easy to see why. Her stomach had obvious cuts to it, giving her a defined six pack, something Trin had never been able to achieve. And, she promised herself, this was why she stared at Shego. It had nothing to do with the fact that she thought Shego’s body was beautiful and needed to be touched with sure, knowledgeable fingers. Mentally, Trin shook that off. No, she hated this woman. Loathed her. Would never touch her beyond putting her fist in her face.

Shego was barefoot, as she tended to be when they sparred. She often teased Trin for being prissy because the blonde refused to do battle in her bare feet. Trin always sparred in pink slippers, which Shego often asked where the hell she got them. She never bothered to answer.

Trin now waited for Shego to come at her. The former villainess liked to attack first and the blonde liked to let that happen. Trin was more interested in countering attacks at the beginning of a battle because it gave her a chance to study her opponent, even if she had fought that person as often as she fought Shego. Hell, she still tried to let Shin attack first in battle and she had been fighting him almost all of her life.

As usual, Shego attacked out of impatience, which was what generally made Shin attack, too. Trin moved to dodge as always. They got into their usual dance with Shego coming at her with enough force to make a lot of people consider that the pale woman wanted to truly harm the blonde.

They fought to cause pain. It came along with disliking each other. They were not looking to seriously injure each other, though. The hatred did not seem to run deep enough to where they went after each other with enough malice to send each other to the hospital, or ruin the other’s life or even to leave one of them incapacitated for a few months. They just wanted to cause the other a bit of a string for the next few days. It was like a medal to see a bruise on the opponent’s face a day later.

Shego went into her slash attacks, which Trin avoided. The blonde dipped down and tried to take Shego’s legs out from under her, but Shego saw that coming. The moss-hued woman leaped back and then sprang back at Trin, who ducked just in time to miss getting punched in the mouth.

Trin spun into action and tried to kick Shego as she landed. The pale woman put her hand up just in time to block the blow. Trin hopped to her feet as Shego came back at her. Trin through her hands up to block all of the strikes that Shego attempted to overwhelm her with.

Trin tried to back Shego away with some kicks. The ex-thief blocked one kick and forced the blonde back, off balance. While Trin fell back, Shego leapt at her. Trin put her hands up to block the attack, but she ended up on the ground because of the force that the pale woman hit her with.

“Look at you, on your back like the whore you are,” Shego teased.

“That might explain why I’m going to fuck you up,” Trin replied as she leaped to her feet.

Shego laughed. “You wish.” Her eyes twinkled with her usual haughtiness.

The blonde genius came at Shego to back her up. The ex-villainess had to work quickly to avoid getting punched in the face and chest. She dipped out of the way and kicked Trin in the back before the blonde could turn around completely.

“Damn it,” Trin growled as she faced Shego.

“Just admit defeat.” A taunting smirk curled onto Shego’s full lips.

“The hell I will,” the younger female replied.

Trin put her hands back up. Shego ran at the blonde and went at her again. They went back and forth. The former sidekick pushed Trin’s hands out of the way as she was trying to block an attack. Shego then took Trin’s legs out from under her and the blonde was on her back again.

Before the blue-eyed female could climb back to her feet, Shego was kneeling over her. The green-skinned woman crawled on top of Trin and stared down at her with a taunting smirk on her face. Trin frowned while trying to ignore the tantalizing fact that Shego was on top of her, body glistening with a well-earned sweat.

“I guess you just belong on your back,” Shego commented, still smirking.

“The hell I do,” Trin replied.

“I like you this way,” Shego said in a whisper as she leaned down so that her mouth was dangerously close to the blonde’s lips. Trin feared she would not, could not stop Shego if she closed the tiny space between them and it really seemed like she was.

Trin wondered if what seemed like it was going to happen was about to happen. She hoped it was not, but underneath it all, the darkest pits of her mind, she knew she hoped so. Shego placed a deep kiss right on her lips..

“Don’t do this,” Trin said as Shego pulled away slightly.

“Why not? We’re two bad girls that can keep a secret like nobody’s business. Don’t act like you haven’t thought about it. Don’t act like you don’t want me to rock your world,” Shego replied.

Trin opened her mouth, hoping to argue a point, hoping to lie through her teeth, but she did not get the chance. Shego kissed her again and she kissed back. It was a rough, demanding embrace with both of them trying to take control. Trin would never yield to Shego, even in a kiss.

Shego began clawing at Trin’s shirt to rid of her the irksome clothing. Trin’s body felt like it was on fire and she needed the thin cloth between them removed to douse the flames. Then, Shego seemed to think better of what they were doing. She pulled away and moved off of Trin. The blonde sat up, panting, but trying to get control of herself. She would murder Shego if that was all a trick.

“Why’d you stop?” Trin demanded with a glare. She had not expected that to feel as good as it did, but now she wanted more, wanted everything.

“Take your shirt off,” Shego ordered.

Blue eyes glared. “What?”

“Take it off,” the older woman ordered again.

Was that it? For them to get to it, she was going to have to take commands from Shego? Trin was not for that plan… or so she tried to tell herself. She had never thought of Shego in that way before now, but now that it was on her mind, it made more sense than she liked. She would like just to see what Shego was all about. She craved it.

Hey, she was a woman that was attracted to women and anybody attracted to women would have to give Shego a look. And to top it off, Shego was a strong woman that demanded the respect of everyone that she came across. Her personality was sexy to Trin. Shego was sexy, even if she was dishing out orders. Actually, that might have helped add to it.

The blonde was, of course, used to giving orders, not taking them. She usually did not take orders because she did not believe that the person dishing them out could enforce a punishment if she chose not to comply and she was often correct in that thinking. But, she knew from sparring with Shego that the former thief could inflict some kind of retribution if she chose to disobey. She hated how that made her feel; it aroused her. But, she could not let Shego know, not yet. She could not give up without a fight, even a feigned one.

“No,” Trin said.

“Yes. Take it off now or you’ll never know what my tongue feels like on you,” Shego replied.

Trin shuddered at the thought and did as commanded. She lifted up her shirt, slowly, making a show of it. She shed the pink top, which caused Shego smirk. Her breasts bounced free and emerald eyes fell to them immediately. Trin was almost embarrassed that her nipples hardened under Shego’s heated gaze.

“Don’t those look sweet.” Shego reached out and pulled, drawing a moan from Trin. Her smirk grew. “If you’re good, I might even put them in my mouth. So, you’ll be good, won’t you?”

Trin whimpered and nodded. Shego chuckled then ordered Trin out of her pants, which the blonde complied with. She was rewarded with a simple caress between her legs. The instructions did not stop after that and shoes were removed.

Once Trin was down to her not surprisingly pink panties, Shego ordered Trin to undress her. The blonde did as she was told with that, too. Each action earned her a little reward of a soft caress to some needy part of her body. And then she was commanded to lie on her back, which she did and Shego crawled back onto her.

“Now, blondie, tell me how much you want this,” Shego said while placing small kisses on Trin’s neck.

“Badly,” Trin answered in a breath. She would undoubtedly feel utterly humiliated after, but right now, it did not matter. The only thing that matter was having Shego, allowing Shego to have her way with Trin, to use her as she saw fit.

“So badly that you’ll do everything I say?”

“Yes.”

“Then touch me.”

Trin complied with that command, knowing she would be richly rewarded if she did a good job, which caused Shego to smirk. The blonde could not believe what she was doing. Shego was her sister’s sweetheart and she had her own beloved to think of. But, for some reason, she wanted Shego to the point that she would let the moss-hued woman boss her around for it. And, as she slid her fingers through Shego, she felt like it was worth it.

She finally had the answer to her ponderings. She did not hate Shego. She wanted her in a horrible way. It would be so much better if she hated Shego. So many lives would not be so thoroughly screwed up as she laid back and let Shego have free-range over her body, using her in ways Tatsu probably never even considered. But, she did not even think about what they were doing once Shego took control.

-8-8-8-8-

Trin felt like she was choking as she leaped up in bed with a look of sheer terror on her face. She clawed at her neck, trying to draw in air. Her heart pounded as if she was at the top of the Empire State Building and had looked down…not that she was scared of heights of anything. She was drenched in a cold sweat.

She looked around with the hope of calming herself down. Okay, she was in her room, in her bed, and lying next to her baby. Right, so that had all been a nightmare. Okay, things started to make sense.

“Damn those cupcakes,” Trin blamed them for the nightmare.

She sat up properly in bed and stared down at her baby. She would never do anything like that, she promised herself. She would never do anything that might cost her Tatsu’s love… especially with Shego. Oh, god, she hated Shego.

Fine, she did not hate Shego like she hated the rest of the world. It was not a wish-her-a-slow-and-painful-death type of hatred, but yeah, she still detested the hell out of the former thief. And she damn sure would not let Shego order her around, especially in a sexual romp. Only Tatsu could do that. Only Tatsu would ever do that.

She felt sick even thinking about having sex with Shego and letting the older woman command her. Not only was that her sister’s girlfriend, but damn it, Shego was a sickeningly obnoxious creature. If only it would not hurt Kim’s feelings, she would have stabbed the pale woman in the eye a long time ago. If she could, she would kick Shego down a flight of stairs, just for the look of surprise that would be on Shego’s face.

Really, Shego was something like Shin to her. Okay, they did not get along as well as she and Shin could, but the way that they got along was similar to how she got along with Shin. It was sort of antagonistic way that they preferred to interact with each other. And since Shego was like Shin, that made the idea of sex with the green-skinned woman almost unimaginable. It seemed so wrong that she felt she should be ashamed of even having that dream, even though she did not have any control over it. It was just vile.

Trin sighed and got up from the bed. She made her way to the bathroom and washed her face. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and returned to bed. She looked down at Tatsu again as she eased in the bed next to the sleeping mechanic. She put her hand back on Tatsu’s stomach and kissed her resting lover lightly on the mouth. No, she would never do anything lose Tatsu’s trust and love.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: what devours Shego’s thoughts?


	5. Fourth victim: Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu.

5: Fourth victim: Control

(Around the time the others went to bed)

Shego sat on her and Kim’s bed. She hid the pain in her stomach mostly just by gritting her teeth and bearing it. She knew that the cupcakes were the reason for her stomach pain. She should have known Kim’s horrible cooking would top Trin’s medicine, which had provided relief for a little while. She hoped the others suffered too because if she was the only going through such agony, she would be pissed. It would not be fair for only her to be in such anguish, after all.

She took a deep breath to hopefully ease the pain in her abdomen. Distracting her from the agony after a few moments, Kim crawled over to her from the other side of the bed and leaned against her back. The younger woman then rested her head on Shego’s shoulder.

“You okay, sweetie? You look greener than usual,” Kim commented.

“No, I’m fine,” Shego lied. Oh, how she wanted to tell her girlfriend those cupcakes were weapons of mass destruction, but that would crush the petite redhead. Yes, she could tease Kim, but she could not destroy her, especially over something so silly.

“Are you sure?” Kim asked, fingers lightly dancing across Shego’s arm.

“I’m completely fine,” Shego insisted and decided to prove that and change the subject all at the same time.

The pale woman turned to face Kim and kissed the slim hero. Kim accepted the kiss and allowed Shego to push her back on the bed. Shego crawled over Kim. It seemed she was not ready to go to sleep yet.

Shego planned to do something distract the both of them, but then her stomach started acting up. The green-skinned woman groaned and fell to the side of the bed. It took all of her willpower to not curl up into a tight ball. She settled onto her pillow while trying her best to hide the fact that her stomach was killing her. While she did not grimace, she knew her face was tight.

“Shego, are you sure you’re all right?” Kim asked suspiciously since usually when her girlfriend got things going, they continued until the end.

“Oh, yeah, perfectly fine,” Shego lied through a tense jaw.

“Then why’d you stop?” Kim inquired as she rolled over on top of the older woman.

“I think I’m more tired than I first figured.” She feigned a big yawn.

“Really? That’s a first. Too tired to screw me into the ground, as you would say?”

“Yeah,” the former thief answered. She really would like nothing more than to freak her Kimmie like it was the last thing that she would ever do, but her stomach was not feeling that idea at the moment. She would not be able to do anything with her stomach the way it was, except go to sleep. And that would be if she was lucky, which she did not particularly think was true right now.

“Wow,” Kim said in an amazed tone. “What if I’m on top tonight?” the redhead offered.

Shego considered that idea. It might not be bad, she thought. The pleasure might even take her mind off of the pain. And then her stomach seemed to protest by tying itself in knots as far as she could tell and she almost groaned, but managed to swallow it. Okay, it would seem she just needed to go to sleep before she ended up telling Kim about those damned cupcakes.

“I don’t think so,” Shego replied, sounding as normal as she possibly could with her guts liquefying at that very moment.

“What? If you can’t be on top, we can’t do it at all?” Kim inquired with a creased forehead. She sounded rather insulted by that.

“Yeah,” Shego stated. Way to provide her with an excuse, Shego mentally thanked her girlfriend. Of course, she was probably going to have to pay for that excuse, but right now, she did not care.

“That’s not fair,” Kim complained.

“I’m not fair. ‘Night, Kimmie,” Shego said and she kissed Kim’s forehead.

Kim pouted, but did not get a chance to argue because Shego closed her eyes. The moss-hued female really just wanted to sleep through the agony her stomach was in. She figured she would make things up to Kim when her stomach felt better.

-?-?-?-?-

 _She’s annoying_ _and I can’t stand her_. Well, that was not entirely true. She was an entertaining thing, like her little sister, except different from her little sister. There was something about her. It was probably that she was so full of herself while being too cool for the rest of the world. Her little sister was full of herself, too, but she never acted stoic like this one did. It was an intriguing thing that made her love to get on the blonde’s nerves, try to take her down a peg and make her lose her composure.

It was hard to get under the blonde’s skin, but she was there. She had damn near taken up residency under the genius’ flesh. She liked watching the blonde lose it, especially when it was because of her. But, the blonde also kind of bothered her.

The damn smart aleck always had a response for her. She could not stump the blonde and even if she did, the four-eyed female merely reacted in a manner that she would. The blonde attacked physically when verbal assaults fell through. She was a harpy, just like her evil twin proclaimed her to be. And just like the evil twin, she loved getting on the blonde’s nerves. The only drawback was the blonde liked to return the favor. Still, she could not help herself. She had to start with the genius.

“Hey, why don’t you make me some lunch,” Shego called to Trin, who sat at her dining room table with a book in front of her.

“Hey, why don’t you make yourself,” Trin replied in her usual dry tone.

Shego snorted. “You know, I can force you to make it.”

Trin did not even bother to look up. It was this sort of behavior that drove Shego crazy and made her want to make Trin lose it. “I’d like to see you try.”

“You think I won’t come over there and shove that book up your ass to make you make me lunch?” Shego inquired. They both knew she would.

“I’d like to see you try. I’ll make you eat this book before I make you lunch,” Trin commented, still not taking her eyes off of the tome. Her glasses were perched high on her nose and she looked noble, which pissed Shego off even more.

The green-skinned woman smirked. It would seem that she would have to shove that book up Trin’s ass. It would be fun, especially once she beat the blonde and forced her to make lunch.

Shego marched over to Trin and took in the scene of her with the book for a moment. This woman looked so regal and with her pale skin, whiter than Shego’s, it made the former thief want to drink her. A sick feeling settled in Shego’s stomach as she realized what she just thought and it pissed her off even more.

She slashed at Trin without warning. The blonde moved back to avoid being clawed, but Shego cut right through her book like scissors through a thin sheet of paper. Shego did not stop there and thought she might be able to overwhelm the blonde quickly, therefore avoiding any of those calculated counterattacks the younger woman liked to pull out of her bag.

Trin slipped out of the chair, her hair whipping around her face, making her almost enchanting. She used the chair as a barrier between her and Shego. The former villain growled and cut through the chair because she knew that it would piss Trin off. After all, the blonde would probably mate with her precious furniture if she could.

“What the? Do you know how much this set cost?” Trin huffed as expected and she tossed the chair aside. Her lovely dining room set, shattered because the green pest had broken one of the chairs.

“Do you think I give a damn?” Shego countered with a smirk. She needed to get Trin under control if only to get her thoughts under control.

The blonde pulled off her glasses. It would seem that she was now going to take things seriously. She was dressed in her usual clothes because she had just been minding her business before Shego showed up, bothering her. She obviously had not expected a fight since she was wearing a button-down pink shirt with a matching skirt.

Trin hiked her skirt up some and put her hands up, despite the fact that she was not dressed for a fight. Shego smirked. If she could find it in herself to like Trin, she would like the fact that the blonde was always up for a fight. It did not matter what time of day or where they were. It was amazing that she could fight just about anywhere and still manage to keep that air of sophistication about her.

Shego leaped at the blonde and engaged her with powerful slash moves. Trin kept her hands up and blocked whatever Shego came at her with as usual. Fighting with Trin was probably something that kept her sane after going straight, Shego considered.

Although Trin was like Kim, there were some key differences. Trin was not a goody-goody first of all. She was down for trouble if it came up, which was something that Shego could appreciate. Hell, she sometimes caused trouble, which Shego could get behind even more.

The most important thing was that Trin was not soft when she fought, even if it was sparring match. Kim was careful when they sparred. The redhead always seemed to try to avoid hurting someone. Trin looked to cause some pain and Shego was down for that. She wanted the fight to mean something, even if it was over nothing. She wanted to be able to take away a lesson and pain helped one remember one mistakes. The evil twins seemed to understand and appreciate that.

“Why don’t you just give up and make me lunch before I ruin more of your precious dining set,” Shego teased while continuing her attack.

“You already ruined it. It’s not a set anymore,” Trin pointed out, glaring at Shego as if she was the worst sort of person.

“So, what are you going to run out and buy another one? We both know you bleed money and if you object, I’ll prove it right now,” Shego remarked.

The green-skinned woman went after Trin’s head, but the blonde woman ducked. Shego was now wide open for a brief second, which was all one of the evil twins ever needed. Trin cut into Shego’s abdomen with quick and precise hits that caused the former thief to back away.

“If anybody around here bleeds green, I’m willing to bet it’s you,” Trin commented as she tried to keep coming at Shego while the older woman was off balance.

 _Shit_ , Shego silently cursed while steadying her legs to make sure that Trin did not take her down. There was no way in hell that she would lose to the irksome blonde. She would never hear the end of it.

The moss-hued woman blocked some rather powerful blows from the blonde. She always thought that Trin was too strong for someone of her build. The blonde looked too much like a model for her taste to hold so much strength, but that power was there and she used that force well.

Trin went back on the defensive as Shego tried to get control again, but it would seem she was not going to have that. She knew the blue-eyed female wanted to set her up because that was how Trin fought. She could practically hear Trin calculating in her mind and she needed to figure out what it was that the blonde was going to do before Trin ended up doing it.

Shego was not swift enough, though. Before she knew it, the blonde had two fingers at her neck. It was a taunt, but Shego had lost the match. Trin was just letting her know that she could have, if she felt like it, killed Shego.

“I think I win,” Trin whispered with a taunting smirk on her face that made her look so wicked and, well, sexy.

“So what?” Shego huffed.

“But, maybe I’ll give you lunch anyway.”

Shego wondered what the blonde meant by that, but was answered before she could ask the question. Trin leaned in and kissed Shego. The pale woman was stunned only for a moment because then she thought about how good it felt to be kissed by Trin. The good feeling soon met up with another feeling that Shego was partial to, rough.

Trin grabbed Shego by the back of the head and kissed Shego as if she was making a statement, namely that she was in control of what was happening. It was a way that Kim would never act. While Kim was a dominate personality with almost everyone else on the planet, she could not be that way with Shego because the older woman resisted better than the rest of the world. Shego thrived on struggle with Kim more often than not, just like she thrived on bugging Trin.

“Should you be doing that?” Shego asked as they pulled away for a breath.

“Don’t ask questions when you know you want it. Do you think I don’t see you looking at me? I know what you want,” Trin replied and she reached for Shego’s shirt.

Shego trembled on the inside. Something about the voice and the look made have to rub her thighs together. Trin was right, but of course, Trin was wrong, too. They had lovers, for crying out. They were in love with other people.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Shego tried her best to sound threatening, but the voice that came out of her mouth was not her own. It was some wanton, needy bitch as far as she was concerned.

Trin smirked and her hands fell from Shego’s top. “You know, you’re right. I shouldn’t be the one doing this. You should do it. So, take off your shirt.”

Again, her insides quivered, but she managed what she hoped was a hard glare. It was more heated than hard, though. “What the hell makes you think I’ll do what you say?”

“Because I could kill you if I felt like it. Now, stop asking stupid questions and take your clothes off,” Trin ordered.

“Listen, blondie—”

“Keep it up and I’ll spank you before we get to what we need to get to,” Trin threatened.

 _Oh, fucking, god_. Shego could not understand why that made her so hot. Her skin begged for Trin’s authoritative touch. She tried not to make it obvious, though.

“What about Kim and Tatsu?” Shego asked. Her voice was small, a shadow of its former self.

“They’ll never know unless you tell one of them. I’m pretty sure we can keep this a secret between the two of us… or less if you don’t start stripping now,” the blonde answered.

Shego thought on it. She doubted that Trin would say anything to Kim and if she could get away with a crime, she usually committed it. The main reason she did most things was because she knew that she would not get caught. Kim would never find out and she had to admit that Trin was quite the sight.

The blonde had shapely legs, an ass that begged to be touched, and she had abundant cleavage. She was attractive and Shego would not mind having a little escapade with such a sexy creature. Trin inspired lust and right now she could sate the lust that was rising in Shego. Of course, the fact that she was already embarrassingly aroused helped her decision.

The pale woman pulled off her shirt while Trin just watched with stern blue eyes. Shego stripped and actually awaited more orders. Trin smirked and the expression grew as her eyes traveled downward.

“Don’t touch anything unless I tell you,” Trin ordered and then she came in for another rough kiss, taking command of Shego’s mouth. Her hands roamed Shego’s body without a care and Shego spread her legs, silently begging for more.

Trin backed her up onto the table before putting a hand where Shego wanted it most. Apparently, they would further ruin the set while trying not to ruin their relationships and their lives.

-8-8-8-8-

Shego awoke with a start and practically choked on air as she regained consciousness. Inhaling deeply, it was like she could not get enough air, like she was drowning. _What the hell was that_ , her mind demanded in a panic. She frantically looked around the room to make sure she was in bed. She was and then she turned to make sure that she was lying next to the right Possible. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that everything was right in her world.

Her heart finally calmed down once she saw Kim, who was curled up against her side. Okay, okay, okay, so that other thing was just a horrible, horrible nightmare. That was good to know, even though it disturbed her that her mind could come up with such a terrible dream.

“What the fuck was that?” Shego wondered with sheer terror coursing through her.

There was no way in hell she would ever think to touch Trin like that or let Trin touch her. She did not look at Trin in that manner. Yes, the blonde was an attractive young woman, but there was something about her that made Shego just want to pester her and nothing more. The blonde sort of reminded Shego of her younger brothers, but she was not as stupid as they were.

Besides, even if she did not look at Trin as sort of a younger sibling, she would never cheat on Kimmie, especially with her sister. She had almost lost Kim to Drakken’s bumbling machines and that had hurt and scared her enough. She knew from that moment on that she would never do anything to lose Kim. She would love, cherish, and protect the little redhead. Nothing would ever come between them, especially not that bothersome blonde.

Also, she knew Trin would never do something like that. Trin would never do something that could hurt Kim or Tatsu for that matter. Even though Trin cared for very little in the world, Kim and Tatsu were at the top of the list of things that owned places in her heart. And it was something Shego could understand.

Shego put her arm around Kim’s shoulder and pulled the redhead closer to her. She never wanted to lose the little hero, especially from some stupid action on her part. She loved Kim and no moment of lust would ever take Kim from. Her whole life traded for a moment was pure foolishness and she was no fool.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: what thoughts does Kim fall victim to?


	6. Final victim: Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters, except for Trin, Shin, and Tatsu.

6: Final victim: Envy

(Around the time Shego fell asleep)

Kim rested on top of Shego, who had fallen asleep rather quickly. The redhead guessed her girlfriend was not kidding about being exhausted. Kim felt better about Shego turning her down earlier. She leaned up and kissed the sleeping form underneath her while snuggling into Shego’s warm body.

And then suddenly Kim’s stomach rumbled. A jolt of pain shot through her and she fell to the side of her lover. She groaned in a low tone and put her arms around her middle.

“Oh, man,” Kim complained in a low voice. She might have to ask for help the next time that she baked. Sure, the cupcakes had not tasted so bad to her, but the baked goods seemed to be doing a number on her stomach now.

She closed her eyes for a moment and wished the pain would go away. She silently promised she would never bake again without someone’s help if only the agony would stop. She took a deep breath and soon the ache subsided. She exhaled slowly and was thankful when the pain ceased completely. She guessed that she might as well go to sleep if her stomach was going to start acting up.

She curled up next to Shego’s side and rested her head against Shego’s shoulder instead of on her pillow. She closed her eyes and hoped that sleep came easily. She did not want to have to go through another ping of anguish from the stomach problems.

-?-?-?-?-

 _Trin always has the best stuff_. She supposed it was just that she wanted whatever her sister had. She had always been like that. She had learned to be very observant because of her desire to have what her sister had or what her sister wanted. She had to be observant.

So, from when she was little, she used to watch her sister when they were offered things. She wanted to know which one her big sister was going to go for because she would take that one since Trin always gave her first-pick. She had to know which one Trin wanted because she figured that was the better one.

She did not see anything wrong with her taking the one Trin wanted since it was better. She knew her big sister would want her to have the best. Trin would even give her the better thing if she asked for it, so obviously this way was just as good. She just never wanted Trin to be aware she went for the one she knew her big sister wanted. She never even questioned why her sister wanted the thing. She just took it because she figured her big sister always went for the best. And because of that, she was now curious.

What made Tatsu the best? After all, Trin had picked her out of who knew how many women. There had to be something that made Tatsu the best and Kim wanted to figure that out. So, she observed the ice blue-eyed mechanic and believed she would figure it out eventually. She just had to be patient from her perch just off of the sidewalk, giving her a good view of her target.

Tatsu worked on Trin’s car, which was parked in front of her garage. She wore her usual work clothes of a black jumpsuit and a white t-shirt underneath. The undershirt might not have even been clean. Well, Kim was willing to bet it was not Tatsu’s sense of fashion that made her the best.

Kim wondered why her big sister allowed Tatsu to dress as she did. Her big sister was always so fashion conscious. She usually refused to go out in public with Shin unless he was dressed semi-formally. Sometimes Trin would not even go outside with her unless she was dressed a certain way, but that was not so with Tatsu.

Trin would go outside with Tatsu if the mechanic were in her work clothes, or worse. If they had a date, Trin would let Tatsu wear something that was casual at best. She would go out with Tatsu if the mechanic had on torn clothing as if it was nothing. If anyone else tried that with Trin, she would dismiss the person and refuse to go anywhere until the person changed, and that was if she was nice about it. So, Tatsu was obviously special and more than likely the best. But, why?

Well, Tatsu knew a lot about cars and mechanics and Trin respected an intelligent mind. The weird thing was that Trin did not even care about cars or mechanics. The closest thing Trin had done mechanic wise was operate a toaster. Trin would sooner buy a new machine than to fix one. So, what Tatsu knew did not seem to factor in.

But, it could not be what Tatsu did not know because that just would not make any sense. Trin was not a fan of ignorance and while Tatsu did not graduate high school, it did not mean she was stupid. It should have meant it would make things a little difficult for her to break into Trin’s world, but not only did she enter Trin’s world, but she was now the blonde’s beloved. She was a most precious treasure to Trin. Why?

Maybe it was because Tatsu was quiet. She did not see why that would be it, though. Her big sister was one for conversation as long it was about something that interested her or something that mattered in some way. So, the fact that Tatsu did not offer up any quality discussions should have meant that she was not the best. But, since the couple had been together for so long, Tatsu had to be the best. Trin had chosen her, after all.

Just about the only thing that did make sense with Tatsu being the best was that she was a fighter. But, Tatsu was a different type of fighter. They were martial artists with style while the mechanic was a street fighter, a brawler. Tatsu won fights through sheer brute force, whether her own or picking up a weapon. When Tatsu won a fight, it was never pretty.

So, what made her the best? Kim was not sure, but that old feeling had crept into her. She wanted what Trin had because Trin always had the best. But, could she have the mechanic? It could plausibly do so much damage, irreparable damage. She just had to have the best thing. She was used to it from when she was little.

In order to figure out why Tatsu was the best, she decided to go in for a closer inspection. She got up from her spot on the ground where she had been watching the mechanic. She approached Tatsu, who was elbow deep in the engine of the abused automobile.

“Yeah, Trin-clone?” Tatsu asked when Kim was within a few feet of her. Kim was a bit surprised Tatsu noticed her approach.

“Why do you have to call me that? Do you need to remind yourself that I’m her little sister?” the redhead inquired with a smile.

“No,” Tatsu answered bluntly.

“Then why do you do it?”

“It’s just what you are,” the mechanic replied simply, shrugging one shoulder.

“Do you look at me like her then? I mean, if I’m her clone, doesn’t that make me the same as her?” the hero pointed out. This would work to her advantage if it was the case, but it was a gamble.

Tatsu graced her with a glance, but that was about it. She thought she might have gotten to the mechanic because of the subtle gesture. Tatsu was more about subtlety. It was a curious quality, but it could have possibly been one of the things that made her the best.

“You do look at me, don’t you?” Kim asked over Tatsu’s shoulder.

The redhead was at the mechanic’s back. Her mouth was questionably close to Tatsu’s ear. The blue-eyed female could feel Kim’s hot breath on her skin and she glanced at the young hero again.

“I’m going to take that as a ‘yes.’ So, you do look at me. You like what you see don’t you?” Kim practically purred in Tatsu’s ear.

“I don’t think I’m the one checking people out,” Tatsu replied.

“You already admitted to looking at me.”

“Never said that.”

“You didn’t have to say it.” This was how Tatsu was, after all. Kim smiled when she did not get a response. “Oh, so now you’re going to be coy?” she teased a bit and she noticed something rare happen.

Tatsu cracked a very small smile. The redhead took that as a good sign and moved on to touching the blue-eyed woman. She put her hand on Tatsu’s arm and drew slow, tight circles with her thumb.

“You assume a lot,” Tatsu replied while turning to look at the redhead for a few seconds.

A confident smirk grew onto Kim’s face. “Am I wrong?”

The mechanic did not answer again. She did turn her attention to Kim completely now. Kim was not wrong and that was why Tatsu turned to look at her. Tatsu was a strange creature that liked to keep her thoughts to herself, but it seemed like she let herself be known if the person knew what to look for. Maybe this was what made her the best, this notion that she was there as long as someone cared to see.

“Do you know what you’re getting at?” Tatsu inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“I do. Do you know what I’m getting at?” Kim countered.

“And our girls?”

“Aren’t here. You don’t have to talk about it after.”

Tatsu seemed to consider that one. “Why are you interested?”

“What does it matter? You want to give me a go and I want to do the same. Isn’t that enough?” Kim pointed out.

Tatsu curled her mouth up as she seemed to consider the proposal. She turned back to the car and then back to Kim. She then surprised the redhead by leaning in for a kiss. She cupped Kim’s face with shockingly clean, but rough hands. Another shock was how the kiss felt.

Tatsu’s kiss was gentle. Kim had actually expected as much and kissed Tatsu back. The mechanic lifted Kim up with an ease that Kim was familiar with since Shego could lift her without a problem, too. Tatsu took Kim into her garage without breaking the kiss.

“Stop me if you want to,” the mechanic said as she put Kim down on a shelf.

“I don’t want you to,” Kim replied.

Tatsu nodded. The petite hero was aware Tatsu was very considerate, even though she did not look it and sometimes it did not seem fit. So, she knew if she had second thoughts on what they were doing, she could tell Tatsu and everything would stop. She was not going to have second thoughts, though. She needed to know why Tatsu was the best and she wanted the mechanic because that was what she was.

Tatsu went back to kissing Kim’s mouth with a lovely tenderness. Kim busied herself by working Tatsu out of the jumpsuit. She got it enough to where the top half fell to Tatsu’s waist and now she had to get the mechanic out of her white t-shirt, which was visibly clean.

Tatsu pulled away for a moment and relieved Kim of her own shirt. The cool air of the garage did not help the heat on Kim’s skin in any way. Kim then pulled off Tatsu’s t-shirt, revealing beautiful tan skin. They then stared at each other for a moment.

Maybe she had found what made Tatsu the best, Kim considered. Tatsu was built something like a lion. Her arms showed power, lines marking hard muscles. Her torso was cut with a tight pack of abs. She was slightly stocky with broad shoulders. She just looked as strong as she was. Kim wondered why Tatsu liked to hide her build. She was always wearing a jumpsuit and at least one t-shirt when she should have put on a tank top and called it a day.

Wearing the clothes she did could not have been because Tatsu was shy. She was definitely not that. Tatsu was just low-key and laidback. She wore a bunch of clothes, but if she were taken out of them, she would not cover herself. So, why hide what she had?

Tatsu did not give her much of a chance to think on that. The mechanic attacked her neck with an overzealous mouth, which caused Kim to moan. The redhead felt hands exploring her curiously, but forcefully and they also caused her to moan. Tatsu seemed to have a magic touch, knowing just how much pressure to apply everywhere.

“You like that?” Tatsu teased, massaging Kim’s breast. She nipped Kim’s neck, drawing out a moan.

Kim could not even muster an answer to the question. She tried to keep her wits about her as things continued on. Her eyes felt like they rolled up in the back of her head when Tatsu attached her lips to Kim’s nipple.

She needed to get Tatsu out of that jumpsuit completely, so they could get to things before she melted onto the shelf. She pushed the jumpsuit down as far as she could without getting off of the shelf and Tatsu took care of the rest. Once the mechanic stepped out of her jumpsuit, she pulled off Kim’s pants. She would finally find out why Tatsu was the best, Kim concluded.

-8-8-8-8-

Kim’s eyes shot open as if she had been hit with a bolt of lightning. She panted for air, but found she could not get enough. She sat up in bed, hoping it would ease the burning of her lungs and give her a chance to get her bearings together. She rubbed her face as she realized she was supposed to be.

Her heart began to calm down as she realized it was all just a dream. That was good. She could not believe she had dreamed such a thing, though. Not only had she cheated on Shego in the dream, but with her sister’s love. Did that mean that she was a bad person? She hoped not, but it was not like she could ask anyone right now.

Well, it was not like she had done that in real life. She would never think to do such a thing in real life. She never even looked at Tatsu like that and she seriously doubted that Tatsu ever looked at her like that.

She did wonder if she was still like when she was little, though. Back when she was a small child, she had often assumed that whatever her sister took was the better choice. She often used to trade with Trin because she assumed Trin got the better thing, whether it was ice cream or bikes. It did not matter what; she just wanted what her big sister had.

 _But, there’s no way I still think like that, especially not with our girlfriends_ , she assured herself. First off, she would never think to compare people like she did objects when it came to her believing that Trin always chose the best. Second off, even if she still thought like that, it did not even apply to their love lives as they had not gone after the same people. It was not like Trin picked between Shego and Tatsu and just happened to choose Tatsu. So, that made the whole thought process invalid anyway.

What made the whole thing stupid was that she loved Shego and she knew that. She would not trade Shego in for all the world. Shego made her feel special and loved. She wanted to return those feelings because Shego was special to her. Plus, Shego challenged her and kept her on her toes, which she enjoyed. She knew she returned that and Shego appreciated it just as much.

Kim settled back in next to Shego, noting that pale woman’s arm was around her shoulder. She put her head back on Shego’s shoulder and kissed the sleeping woman. She would never let Shego go.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: These guys all have to see each other in the morning for breakfast. It isn’t going to be pretty.


	7. The aftermath: The morning after

7: The aftermath: The morning after

The crew gathered in the dining room of the evil twins for their usual breakfast. Shego really did not want to be near the dining room, but she was hungry after such a weary night and her stomach begged for real substance. Trin was practically hiding in the kitchen, not bothering to come out and cuddle with Tatsu while the food cooked as she typically did. As they got together, Shin accidentally brushed against Tatsu and an outsider might have thought that he pulled a knife on from the way she reacted.

“Don’t ever fucking touch me!” Tatsu ordered Shin as she grabbed him by the collar of his pajama shirt and slammed him against the wall. There was a loud thud and the wall shook, causing pictures and other things to chatter.

“What the fuck is your problem?” he demanded, glaring at Tatsu as if she had lost her mind. He was not in the mood to put up with any flighty shit that morning, but then again, none of them were.

“Just don’t fucking touch me,” she commanded him in a menacing tone and wild look in her eyes that matched it. After a lighter, warning shove, she released him and threw herself into one of the dining room chairs. She glanced at Kim, who immediately looked away.

“Shego, are you going to sit down or just stare at the fucking chairs?” Shin inquired as he moved by her to sit down too. Shego stood almost a foot away from the table and just stared at the chairs.

“Yeah, why don’t you just sit down?” Trin suggested from her safe zone of the kitchen. If Shego actually sat down, Trin would not be able to see her from her angle in the kitchen.

“Why don’t you mind your own goddamn business?” Shego countered, growling at Trin.

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do!” the blonde retorted, glaring right back.

“Go to hell!” Shego replied.

“Fuck you!”

“Not in this lifetime, bitch,” the green-skinned woman said.

“I damn sure wouldn’t want to,” Trin replied.

“Then get the fuck out of my face.”

“Make me,” Trin growled.

“With pleasure,” Shego replied as she ignited her hands.

The other three saw that they were about to have a serious fight on their hands, so they all moved to either prevent it or just not get hurt in the process. Kim was the only one that made it to Trin and Shego. Shin accidentally touched Tatsu again and she pounced on him.

“What the hell did I just say!” Tatsu hollered as she took a swing at the young man, which he took offense to her actions. He did not hesitate in countering and they were suddenly locked in a battle.

“You two,” Kim said to Trin and Shego. The redhead had not noticed the other fight yet.

“Back off, Kim. I’ve got to whip her ass,” Shego said, pointing a flaming finger at Trin.

“In your fucking dreams. I’m about to plant you in this fucking hardwood,” Trin stated.

Kim would have tried to be more of a peacemaker, but Shin pushed Tatsu and the mechanic knocked into Kim. The redhead freaked when she saw who it was that hit her and her body automatically attacked because of her panic. Tatsu was stunned, but she blocked just in time. But, there was also Shin to deal with.

Without Kim in the way, Trin and Shego went at each other with a vengeance. Breakfast that morning was a battle royal when the two fights merged after a few accidental hits between the five of them. They did not know why they were fighting each other, but they were not about to stop.

-8-8-8-8-

“Okay, just what the hell was that all about?” Shin inquired as the group settled in the living room.

They were all sporting some heavy bandages, ice packs, and bruises, but at least they had gotten it all out of their systems. Whatever “it all” was because they really had no idea why the others were coming at them. They just knew about their individual experiences.

Shin was laid out on the sofa while the two couples were occupying the armchairs opposite each other. Kim sat on Shego’s lap while Tatsu sat in Trin’s lap. Everyone looked back and forth between them all. Had they really just lost it over some dreams?

“Hey, let’s not all answer at once,” Shin said sarcastically.

“Hey, maybe we don’t want to talk about it, nut-boy,” Shego replied.

“Oh, a double insult. That’s why I like you,” he commented with a teasing smirk.

“Shut up,” the former thief huffed. Usually, she would have been all for going back and forth with him, but at the moment, she did not feel like putting up with anything irksome.

“Look, guys, we just went seriously ape-shit on each other. I’d really like to know why, so I can get us to do it again next month,” he remarked, forcing out a grin. Honestly, he would rather never have the dream that unnerved him again. If anything, he would like to find a way to forget it ever happened.

“Shin, shut up,” Trin said.

“Fine, am I the one that’s going to have to say it?” Shin asked, curling his lip in disgust and disappointment.

“Say it and then shut up,” the blonde replied.

“Kimmie, sweetie, no more baking for you,” Shin informed the girl and there were mumbles of agreement on that one.

“Why not?” the redhead inquired.

“Because I had just about the freakiest fucking nightmare imaginable last night after eating one of your cupcakes,” he answered.

“You weren’t the only one,” Shego muttered.

“Did we all have nightmares?” Kim wondered aloud with a furrowed brow. Shego ran a hand through Kim’s hair, as if trying to relax the crease in her forehead.

“Really bad ones,” Trin commented, staring at Shego.

“The worst,” Shego concurred while eyeing Trin.

The pair wondered if they had had similar nightmares. Trin decided to take a gamble and suggested they talk about it, but when they were alone, which they did not want to be, so they would never get around to talking about it. The group all looked at each other.

“Should we all just talk about it?” Kim offered, curling closer into Shego. The former villain tucked herself around Kim.

“Let’s just get one thing straight. I hate you,” Shego said to Trin in a dead serious tone. She pointed at her again.

“The feeling is very mutual,” Trin promised in the same tone, moving closer to Tatsu. If she got any closer, they would share a body, but that suited them both right now.

“Good,” the emerald-eyed woman said.

“And just in case anyone here forgets it, I’m very gay,” Shin announced. “I’ve never wanted a woman and never will.”

Tatsu breathed a sigh of relief, which Trin felt. She glanced at Tatsu, who could only shake her head. Trin patted her leg. The other ladies looked at Shin and wondered what made him think that any of them doubted his sexuality. He seemed to celebrate that he was gay, after all.

“And I love you,” Kim said to Shego and embraced her tightly. Shego returned the embrace, even though she was curious as to what Kim had dreamed to make her say that. After all, Shego knew what she had dreamed and she felt like declaring her love for Kim.

“So, let me see if I got this right. We fought each there because Shego and Trin hate each other, I’m gay, and Kim loves Shego. If that’s the case, why don’t we kick each other’s ass everyday?” Shin pondered aloud, scratching his head.

“Because Kim doesn’t bake everyday,” Tatsu commented.

“Right, so definitely no more baking for you, young lady. Or at least let’s find you a lab rat until your stuff is ready for human consumption,” Shin said and then he felt the need to be naughty. “Not that any of your ladies care about what you eat,” he added.

“Please, like you care what goes into your body,” Trin countered, rolling her eyes.

Shin laughed a bit, but he actually felt better. He felt reassured of his sexuality while being around the four women, especially after coming out of a fight with them. He did not feel an attraction to any of them. So, his nightmare was just that. The others felt the same.

Tatsu was able to remind herself that Shin was… well, Shin. She would not sleep with him on a bet. While busting his ass earlier, she barely thought of him as human and she did not mean that in a bad way. He was sort of like an annoying family member or something. Something that did not have a gender or a sex or anything like that and she could not be attracted to him. She was happy to be with Trin and she wanted to always be with Trin. She wrapped her arms around the blonde tighter and settled against her, kissing the side of her head.

“You’re perfect, all around and for me,” Tatsu whispered against Trin’s soft hair. Trin smiled softly and patted Tatsu’s leg again.

Trin felt love fill her chest as she rested against Tatsu. She thought about how she hated Shego. She was certain that it was a new type of hate, but it did not come along with a sexual attraction to the green-skinned woman. It might actually be a sibling rivalry because Shego was older than she was and she had never to deal with someone only slightly older than she was. But, even if it was what the dream tried to suggest, she would never do that. She would never do something that had the potential to hurt Kim or Tatsu. Kim was her little sister and she had to look out for the redhead. And Tatsu was her beloved, simple as that.

Shego could relate to what was going on in Trin’s mind. Maybe she was starting to look at Trin as a younger sibling. Someone that she could tease, order around, and things like that. Trin was someone that offered her some form of entertainment that never crossed that line of sexual behavior. She was certain there was no sexual tension between them.

And if what she felt for Trin was what the dream suggested, she certainly would never do it. She had almost lost Kim once and knew how terrible that felt and that was before they were lovers. Now that she had Kim, she would hold onto her tightly and cherish her forever. She would never provide Kim with an excuse to leave.

“You’re so special, Princess.” Shego kissed the top of Kim’s head.

Kim smiled while she kind of wondered where her dream came from as she looked at Tatsu. Yes, she sometimes wondered why her sister settled down with the mechanic, but she never felt like she wanted Tatsu just because Trin had her. Tatsu was a good friend, but that was all. Kim was happy with Shego, very happy.

“You’re the special one,” Kim replied and she moved her head, giving Shego access to her lips. They exchanged a brief kiss.

“All right, all this mushy stuff is making me sicker than the damn cupcakes!” Shin declared, if only to get them back normal. But, even his outburst did not move them just yet.

Even though the dreams unsettled them all, they were calming down. It would just take a few moments to get there. Everything seemed to be all right, so they knew things would work their way back to normal at it’s own pace… or until Shin tried to kill himself to force things back to normal. But, they sure would never, ever eat anything Kim baked again, especially if she made the goods on her own. It just caused too many problems.

-8-8-8-8-

End… for now.

If you want to see these characters again, check out: [Pariah](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1942968/chapters/4198470), [Memoirs of the Malcontent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1988181/chapters/4305660), [Forsaken](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2006241/chapters/4347999), and [Cryptic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2116044/chapters/4616826). The series is continued in [Black Hole Philosophy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8335552).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). If you wanna see some original stories, you can look at FP under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fictionpress.com/u/576301/).


End file.
